The Daggerfall Chronicles
|rilascio=1996 |isbn=978-0929843209 0929843207 |pagine=281 }} Descrizione The Daggerfall Chronicles è una guida strategica di , il secondo capitolo della serie . Pubblicata da Bethesda Softworks, la guida consta di 218 pagine, copertine incluse. L'autore è Ronald Wartow. __TOC__ Sommario Attenzione: il seguente sommario non è una riproduzione fedele di quello del libro, ma una descrizione di ogni sezione 'Crediti' Pagina II. Include il titolo del libro e i creatori (Ronald Wartow e Bethesda Softworks) scritti su un pezzo di pergamena di fronte a uno sfondo cartaceo bianco sporco. 'Contattare Bethesda Softworks' Pagina III. Include informazioni su come contattare Bethesda Softworks. Attenzione: tale contenuto potrebbe non essere aggiornato. ;Supporto tecnico e servizi al cliente *Supporto tecnico: (301) 963-2002, da Lunedì a Venerdì dalle 9:00 alle 18:00; Sabato dalle 11:00 alle 18:00 *Servizi al cliente: (301) 926-8300, da Lunedì a Venerdì dalle 9:00 alle 18:00 ;The Bethesda Softworks BBS *Bulletin Board Service: (301) 990-7552 ;Bethesda Softworks On-Line *Sito web: www.bethsoft.com *Email: tech_support@bethsoft.com *America Online: "Bethesda" e-mail Bethesda01 *Compuserve: Go Bethesda, e-mail 71333,234 *GEnie: "Scorpia" e-mail Bethesda *Internet e-mail: dagger@bethsoft.com *Prodigy: e-mail BJSY29B *La corrispondenza dev'essere inviata a: Bethesda Softworks, 1370 Picard Drive, Rockville, Maryland 20850-4304 *Il materiale di garanzia dev'essere inviato a: Bethesda Softworks, P.O. Box 7877, Gaithersburg, Maryland 20898-7877 ;Virgin Interactive Entertainment *Virgin Interactive Entertainment (Europe) Limited. Indirizzo: 2 Kensington Square, London, W8 5RB, England. *World Wide Web: http://www.vie.co.uk/vie 'Requisiti di sistema' Pagina III. Include i requisiti di sistema di Daggerfall. Attenzione: tale contenuto potrebbe non essere aggiornato. *Computer: IBM e compatibili al 100%. *Sistema Operativo: Microsoft DOS 6.0 o superiore. *CPU: 486DX2/66 minimo. *Scheda video: 256-color VGA, VLB, oppure richiesto il PCI bus. *CD-ROM Drive: Double-speed CD-ROM; MPC LEVEL 2. *Memoria RAM: minimo 8MB. *Disco rigido: minimo 50MB di spazio disponibile. *Schede audio supportate: Sound Blaster,TM, Sound Blaster Pro,TM, Sound Blaster 16,TM, AWE 32,TM, Pro Audio Spectrum,TM, Ensoniq Soundscape,TM, Gravis Ultrasound,TM e compatibili al 100%. *Dispositivi di input: mouse compatibile al 100% con Microsoft 100%. Joystick opzionale. *Compatibilità Windows 95: compatibile in modalità MS-DOS con CD-ROM da 16-bit e driver del mouse installati; è compatibile la scatola MS-DOS con sufficiente RAM disponibile. 'Sollevare il velo da Daggerfall' Pagina 1. Include una piccola serie di informazioni generali su Daggerfall e The Daggerfall Chronicles. 'Attrazioni in arrivo' Pagina 1. Contiene una piccola serie di informazioni generali su paesaggio, abitanti e creature di Tamriel, nonché una descrizione dell'incontro tra l'Eroe di Daggerfall e l'Imperatore Uriel Septim VII che fa da introduzione al gioco. 'Cosa c'è in questo libro' Learn the unfolding story of Daggerfall. Prepare to be walked through the 12 so-called story dungeons, places that are vital to completing the game. You will even learn about the multiple endings possible." Pagina 3. La funzione di questa sezione è illustrata dalla citazione sopra riportata: completare l'introduzione al libro e al mondo di Tamriel, e preparare il lettore per il resto della guida. Wartow termina la sezione con un punto in particolare, ossia che lo scopo del gioco è divertire. 'Sequenza temporale di Tamriel' Pagina 5. Elenca alcune importanti date ed eventi in una sequenza temporale. 'La Prima Era' Pagina 5. Elenca alcuni selezionati eventi della Prima Era, come la fondazione di Daggerfall, la Guerra di Successione e la Peste Thrassiana. 'La Seconda Era' Pagina 6. Elenca alcuni selezionati eventi della Seconda Era, come la fondazione della Gilda dei Maghi, la dissoluzione dell'Impero Reman e l'ascesa di tiber Septim al trono imperiale. 'La Terza Era' Pagina 7. Elenca alcuni selezionati eventi della Terza Era, come la Guerra dell'Isola, la Guerra del Diamante Rosso e l'invasione di Akavir. 'I Divini e i Reali' Pagina 11. Parla del numero di dei e dee e Principi Daedrici e dei loro rapporti con l'Eroe. Da questa sezione è omesso Talos, la cui condizione di divinità è in discussione. 'Dei e Dee' Pagina 11. Elenca gli otto dei venerati tradizionalmente a Tamriel (Akatosh, Arkay, Dibella, Julianos, Kynareth, Mara, Stendarr e Zenithar), e i loro simboli e sfere di influenza. Viene poi mostrata una tabella con le 45 regioni del gioco e le rispettive divinità patrone. 'Daedra' Pagina 14. Elenca sedici dei diciassette Principi Daedrici di Tamriel (Azura, Boethiah, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Mephala, Meridia, Molag Bal, Namira, Nocturnal, Peryite, Sanguine, Sheogorath e Vaernima) e le rispettive sfere di influenza. Viene omesso Jyggalag, il quale, nonostante venga menzionato nel libro Sull'Oblivion, non viene mai preso in considerazione prima della seconda espansione di , . 'Alberi genealogici delle famiglie reali' Pagina 15. Mostra alcuni alberi genealogici della nobiltà di Daggerfall, Sentinel e Wayrest. 'Principali classi del personaggio' Pagina 17. Spiega come funziona il sistema delle 18 classi (Acrobata, Arciere, Assassino, Barbaro, Bardo, Mago guerriero, Scassinatore, Guaritore, Cavaliere, Mago, Monaco, Lama notturna, Raanger, Furfante, Stregone, Lama Arcana, Ladro e Guerriero) del gioco e le statistiche di ognuna.character system works and the various statistics for each class. Warton raccomanda Mago guerriero e Lama Arcana per "facilità di completamento", e Ladro come "la sfida della tua vita nel gioco di ruolo". Le pagine seguenti riportano tabelle e statistiche delle otto razze giocabili (Argoniani, Bretoni, Elfi scuri, Elfi alti, Khajiiti, Nord, Redguard e Elfi dei boschi). Omessi da queste pagine sono gli Orchi e gli Imperiali, che non saranno razze giocabili prima di , il terzo capitolo della saga. 'Le CINQUE pietre angolari per la comprensione di Daggerfall' "To truly understand and conquer Daggerfall, the player must consider the five most important environmental factors in the game." Pagina 27. Elenca le cinque "pietre angolari", le cose più importanti, per essere sempre consapevoli di quello che si sta facendo in Daggerfall: (Condizioni, Fazioni, Missioni, Reputazione e Abilità e avanzamento). 'Condizioni' Pagina 28. Spiega l'importanza degli eventi che si stanno verificando attualmente a Tamriel, come guerre, carestie e festività, e come ci si può tenere aggiornati osservando i messaggi nelle città e nei villaggi. Questa sezione, inoltre, elenca tutti i possibili fattori di cambiamento che possono influenzare il gameplay: *Nessuna condizione particolare *Guerra appena iniziata *Guerra in corso *Guerra appena vinta *Guerra appena persa *Epidemia appena iniziata *Epidemia che si diffonde *Epidemia appena finita *Carestia appena iniziata *Carestia che si diffonde *Carestia finita *Streghe che bruciano *Ondata di crimine *Nuovo sovrano *Cattivo raccolto *Persecuzione religiosa *Aumento dei prezzi *Calo dei prezzi *Festività divertente *Festività spaventosa *Festività sacra Menziona anche come evitare le aree con condizioni avverse, ed elenca alcuni esempi di condizioni che possono essere riportati sui cartelli degli insediamenti. 'Fazioni' Pagina 30. Spiega quali sono le fazioni del gioco e le specifiche dei file delle fazioni sul programma di Daggerfall, oltre ad alcuni dati riguardo ai tipi di fazione, titoli dei regnanti e classi sociali. C'è, poi, una lista di diversi personaggi con le rispettive statistiche di fazione. 'Missioni' Pagina 37. 'Reputazione' Pagina 40. 'Abilità e avanzamento' Pagina 42. 'Esplorazione di Tamriel' Pagina 45. 'Disposizione della Terra' Pagina 45. 'Meteorologia di Tamriel per clima e stagioni' Pagina 47. 'Viaggio, movimento e fatica' Pagina 48. 'Zone protette — Accamparsi/Dormire/Riposare' Pagina 49. 'Segreti dei dungeon unici' Pagina 49. ;Ripulitura Pagina 49. ;Spiegazione progressiva dei dungeons Pagina 50. ;Levitazione Pagina 50. ;Tipi Pagina 50. ;Progetti Pagina 52. 'Portali segreti' Pagina 54. 'Rubare per divertimento e profitto' Pagina 54. 'Limiti di tempo' Pagina 56. 'Segnalibri del PC — Strategie di salvataggio del gioco' Pagina 56. ;Quando, dove e come salvare le partite migliori Pagina 56. ;Come creare otto miliardi di salvataggi Pagina 57. 'Spiegazione' Pagina 59. 'Sottile arte della conversazione e delle dicerie' Pagina 59. 'Libri' Pagina 61. 'Lettere e pazienza' Pagina 64. 'Dialoghi' Pagina 64. 'Eventi speciali' Pagina 69. 'Festività' Pagina 69. 'Licantropia' Pagina 73. ;Effetti Pagina 73. ;Cura Pagina 74. 'Vampirismo' Pagina 74. ;Effetti Pagina 75. ;Cura Pagina 76. 'Evocazioni daedriche' Pagina 77. 'Civilizzazione' Pagina 83. 'Gilde, templi di dei e dee e ordini' Pagina 83. ;Regole generiche delle gilde Pagina 83. ;Gilda dei Maghi Pagina 84. ;Gilda dei Guerrieri Pagina 86. ;Gilda dei Ladri Pagina 87. ;Confraternita Oscura Pagina 88. ;Templi Pagina 90. ;Ordini cavallereschi Pagina 98. 'Altri luoghi interessanti' Pagina 102. ;Tribunali — Crimine e punizioni Pagina 102. ;Banche Pagina 102. ;Negozi Pagina 103. 'Giochi di prestigio' Pagina 105. 'Regole degli incantesimi' Pagina 105. 'Creatori di magie' Pagina 113. ;Creare incantesimi da zero (Creazione di incantesimi) Pagina 113. ;Incantare oggetti (Creazione di oggetti) Pagina 114. ;Gemme dell'Anima Pagina 115. ;Eccitante calderone (Creazione di pozioni) Pagina 116. ;Ricette delle pozioni Pagina 119. ;Ingredienti Pagina 127. 'Incontri ravvicinati di tipo NPC' Pagina 135. 'Mostri' Pagina 135. ;Livelli di reazione e aggressione Pagina 135. ;Compendio dei mostri — Tattiche delle bestie Pagina 136. 'Preparazione al confronto' Pagina 148. 'Combattimento in tempo reale' Pagina 149. ;Mischia Pagina 149. ;Formule di combattimento e tiri salvezza di Daggerfall Pagina 150. ;Combattimento magico Pagina 154. Tesori e bottino Pagina 155. Vivi per combattere un altro giorno Pagina 157. 'Oggetti di Daggerfall' Pagina 159. 'Artefatti' Pagina 159. 'Armi' Pagina 173. 'Armatura' Pagina 174. 'Riparazione' Pagina 175. 'Vestiario' Pagina 175. 'Veleni e droghe' Pagina 176. ;Ingredienti e danno Pagina 176. ;Tiri salvezza Pagina 176. 'La Via della Gloria di Daggerfall - Il walkthrough completo' Pagina 179. 'Apertura' Pagina 179. 'Gilda degli Sceneggiatori' Pagina 180. 'Narrazione' Pagina 181. ;La Battaglia del Campo di Cryngaine Pagina 182. ;La vera storia Pagina 185. ;Entrare nel PC Pagina 186. ;I sei finali Pagina 188. 'Soluzione rapida e sporca' Pagina 188. ;Introduzione Pagina 188. ;Personaggi principali Pagina 189. 'Missione per missione' Pagina 190. ;Quest Blueprint Pagina 191. ;Instructions from the Empire Pagina 192. ;Concern for Nulfaga Pagina 193. ;The Beast Pagina 193. ;Elysana's Robe Pagina 194. ;Morgiab's Wedding Pagina 194. ;Blackmail Pagina 195. ;The Missing Prince Pagina 196. ;The Emperor's Courier Pagina 196. ;Mynisera's Letters Pagina 197. ;Soul of a Lich Pagina 198. ;Barenziah's Book Pagina 198. ;Painting the Truth Pagina 199. ;Orcish Emancipation Pagina 200. ;The Ancient Watcher Pagina 201. ;Medora's Freedom Pagina 201. ;Dust of Restful Death Pagina 202. ;Lysandus' Revelation Pagina 203. ;Lysandus' Revenge Pagina 203. ;The Mantella Revealed Pagina 204. ;Elysana's Betrayal Pagina 205. ;Totem, Totem, who gets the Totem? Pagina 206. ;Journey to Aetherius Pagina 207. 'I dungeons' Pagina 209. ;Privateer's Hold Pagina 210. ;Scourg Barrow Pagina 212. ;Shedungent Pagina 216. ;Castel Daggerfall Pagina 219. ;Torre Direnni Pagina 222. ;Castel Wayrest Pagina 226. ;Castel Sentinel Pagina 230. ;Castel Llugwych Pagina 235. ;Orsinium Pagina 237. ;Tomba di Lysandus Pagina 241. ;Tenuta Woodborne Pagina 245. ;Croce Mantellana Pagina 249. 'Indice' Pagina 267. Licenza en:The Daggerfall Chronicles ja:The Daggerfall Chronicles pl:The Daggerfall Chronicles Categoria:Guide Categoria:Libri (reali) Categoria:Media